In vehicles with seat rows made up of individual seats, frequently a generic additional seat is provided which may be stowed under or in an adjacent seat. For example, in vehicles with, in particular, a third rear seat row in the direction of travel, frequently two individual seats are arranged in a second seat row which are separated by a central aisle for reaching the third seat row. For increasing the number of seats in the vehicle, it is frequently provided that the generic seat may be arranged in the aisle between the seats of the second row in the seating position and may be stowed in or under an adjacent seat to the left or right.
One example of a central seat for a vehicle is disclosed in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2008/0185893 A1, which is hereby incorporated herein by reference. The seat has a back part and seat part that may be swiveled relative to one another. In the seating position the back part is located upright on the seat part, and in a first stowage position the back part is swiveled onto the seat part. So that the back part has the same stowage length as the seat part, the back part is shortened in the first stowage position. In the second stowage position, the seat is swiveled into a stowage space arranged underneath the adjacent seat. For this stowage process, a considerable operating effort is required overall.
It is desirable to provide a seat generally of the aforementioned type which may be stowed under or in the adjacent seat and which provides improved comfort and is safer.